Odd One Out
by Superuser-Soul
Summary: Lisa is 8 years old, she falls pregnant by Ralph after a sex ed class, rated T for Child Pregnancy


Author's note: The following story is based on an actual manga from japan, known as "Child By Children", involving an elementary school student getting pregnant after a sex-ed class, this being a retelling of the manga in the Simpsons universe, with the main girl being Lisa and the main boy being Ralph Wiggum, you have been warned.

"Alright class, today, we'll be learning about sex," Mrs. Hoover told the class, a wave of a distinct "eww" came from the class. "Now, now children, this is part of your curriculum, you're gonna have to learn about it some time," she brought out a pair of dolls, both anatomically correct to an extent, as hoover showed the class how the act worked, crushing the dolls together as they became one, she then talked about the usual outcome of pregnancy, bringing out a separate doll, female, with a balloon for the belly, showing how big and how many one person can fit inside them, 15 was the limit. Most of the people winced in disgust, except for two students, Lisa and Ralph, they were intrigued, wondering what would happen if they did those things, the outcome, and the consequences.

Lisa was taking pills that she thought would make her more alert in school, but, they did not make her more alert, but more fertile, one day after school, she decided to take Ralph with her to try what Mrs. Hoover taught them, finding a shortcut with tons of thick foliage, Ralph was unsure, he had to pee, using a tree when Lisa asked him the question that would change their lives until the day they died, "w-wanna stick it...in?," Ralph wasn't thinking, simply saying "uh...okay," Lisa took him deeper into the woods, no one could see them, she was laughing because she thought he was joking, falling over onto her back, Ralph was serious though, it was getting hard, Lisa said "oh, well I guess we can, there's no one to catch us," the only real sign of them in the act was subtle rustling in the bushes, which couldn't be seen, and was drowned out by the bustling springfield streets, she put her underwear back on, and got on her bike, Ralph zipped up his pants and went to his house, never speaking a word of his encounter.

**-The Next Day-**

Lisa woke up, clenching her stomach making awful moans "I think I'm gonna be sick," she said as she ran to the bathroom toilet and started vomiting, she didn't know why, she feared the reason, it lingered in her brain. Marge took her to the hospital, Doctor Hibbert walked in, "ah, Lisa, what brings you here?," he asked, Marge told him that she's been sick all morning and that she's felt weird lately. Doctor Hibbert had tests done on Lisa and said that the results would be in the next week or so.

**-The Next Week-**

Lisa was still sick and was starting to gain quite the bit of weight since the week before, Doctor Hibbert called back, "Hello, Marge, uh... we have the results..and..hehe..to put it lightly..Lisa's pregnant", Marge's eyes widened and she just stood there, she twitched, like a synapse in her brain fired off, or a missed connection happened inside her head. Lisa knew her mom had found out not of Ralph, but that she was pregnant, Lisa panicked "oh god...what am I going to do...i-i mean I'm only 8, this shouldn't be happening," she started crying, she was definitely not ready to be a mother, nor was her body ready in any shape or form, but this was her life, and this was the path it was taking her. During recess, Ralph was on the swings, she came out and sat next to him, and told him the news, "uh...Ralph, I think I'm pregnant," he didn't know how to deal with this yet, but his heart was telling him he would be a great daddy, even if he is still only a child himself.

**-Month 1-**

Lisa was getting the weird cravings that almost every pregnant woman got, pizza, ice cream, chocolate, pickles, but also indian paneer for some reason. The news, for how shocking it was, really didn't spread through the school or town that much, the only real people that found out were Bart, her parents, Nelson,, and Ralph, Lisa knew this would impact her dreams of becoming an ivy league graduate, but put that aside for later, she was going to have a baby to take care of in 9 or so months, that was the only thing on her mind.

**-Month 2-**

Lisa was sleeping, in her dream, it was a beautiful, hot day, her and her new daughter were living at home with Ralph, who had by this point, had become almost as smart as she is, at least she dreamt that, in reality though, Ralph was still the slow, dimwitted oaf everyone knew, and nothing would change that. She sat down on the couch, watching Itchy and Scratchy, she laughed her ass off, like she usually does when she watches it, clutching her belly, which slightly bulged out from the new life growing inside her, even though it wasn't flat before, it definitely looked bigger than usual, she smiled, but the feelings of fear lay underneath, her body had not developed in the slightest for carrying a baby to term, but she persevered, and didn't believe in abortion, she had no choice.

**-Month 3-**

Lisa was walking in the playground, Milhouse saw her, she panicked, he might find out, but she didn't want to hide it, she had to be honest with him. "Whoa Lisa, you've gotten fat," Milhous said, he didn't know, but he was about to as Lisa replied back "uh...Milhouse...it's not fat, it's a baby," Milhouse was truly shocked "wait...what...for a second there I thought you said it's a baby, good one Lisa, that one's a kneeslapper," Milhouse was the only one laughing, Lisa was serious, Milhouse freaked out, he had a short fit, she comforted him with more information, "no need to worry, it isn't yours," Milhouse calmed down with a sigh of relief, Lisa told him "it's Ralph's," Milhouse said "oh...does he know!?," Lisa told him that Ralph knows, and he's actually happy.

**-Month 4-**

"Mom, come quick!," Lisa said, Marge coming right away, "what is it sweetie?," she asked. "I-i think i felt the baby move," Lisa replied, Marge was amazed, she listened in, hearing movement from inside Lisa's pudgy, pregnant belly, Marge couldn't be happier for her. Lisa was dropped off at the pool with bart, she was getting strange looks from the crowd as her swimsuit bulged out, almost emphasizing her belly's size and weight, which by no means looked "just swollen," it actually looked like there was something growing inside, even if that meant people creating torrents of whispers when she sat down. She took the swimming class, as usual, but Ralph was on the boy's team, and was holding his breath underwater, when he saw Lisa's baby bump, he started losing it, he lost his breath and started spazzing, near drowning until the instructor grabbed him and brought him to the surface, Lisa was at his side "you okay, Ralph?," Ralph didn't answer, he just stared at her pregnant tummy, only letting out the word "yeah," she was joyed, she didn't know why he did that, and walked away, putting on her regular clothes, which still showed her growing bump nicely, making her look positively glowing, she went home to sleep, citing out possible names for her child when it was born. Monica Yuma if it was a girl, Charles Orville if it was a boy.

**-Month 5-**

Lisa was reading a book about child care, today it was her ultrasound appointment with doctor Hibbert, she walked into the room, laying on the bed, lifting her shirt to reveal her obviously huge five month pregnant belly, he was surprised at how well it has grown, almost as fast and steady as a healthy adult pregnancy, maybe even better, her baby was, actually a tad larger than usual, but Lisa wasn't scared, to her it just meant it was healthy and happy, she couldn't be happier for her and her baby. Lisa got picked up by Marge, sitting on the couch, there was a brand new episode of itchy and scratchy, it was never aired until now, the episode was "Virus Of Baby ka-Boom," it started with the two, as clouds rolled in, they inhaled the air, their bellies growing to inconceivable sizes, movement could be seen from the inside, both exploding as hundreds of aliens crawled from their remains to terrorize the town, Lisa fell on the floor laughing, this was not scary, she was just too desensitized to this.

Lisa went shopping to find baby clothes, and maternity wear, the only problem was that they had nothing in her size, they were all too big for her, and her dress was getting tight on her, it wasn't fitting anymore, sooner or later it was gonna rip, she went up into the attic, finding some hand me downs from when great grandma was her age, they fit her perfectly, coming downstairs in a blackish blouse with straps held on with golden buttons, it sorta upturned an inch or two above her belly, it was perfect, she looked "perfect," Lisa said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

**-Month 6-**

It was getting close to christmas, and just like every year, it was time for the nativity scene play, Lisa was picked to be Mary this time around, she finally got the part, but she was frightened, knowing that it would blow her cover, she just did what other girls did when they were picked to play Mary, they put on the beige wool gown and stuck the belly prop under it, laying down for the most part, luckily the gown was loose enough that it hid her true six month pregnant baby belly. She just laid down, going along until the play was over. Lisa woke up the next morning, she took a shower, as she washed her tender, undeveloped, pudgy, very pregnant frame, her arm bumped into a lump where her chest was, it was her left breast, it was swollen from milk being produced, now actually a tad discernable from her once flat chest, they were both around A cup in size, slightly bigger, they had no strain against her training bra yet, she walked downstairs, She told her mom, "I-i think i'm developing milk breasts," Marge saw, they were slight, perky lumps on Lisa's chest, she went to school, having an "incident" in gym, where she started lactating during dodgeball, she was embarrassed, going back home as the whole class started laughing at her.

By now, some of her friends still didn't believe her, she invited them over for a sleepover, when they said she was faking, she made them listen to her huge pregnant belly, as they heard movement from inside it, seeing her unborn child poke from inside with kicks, they were feeling a whole bunch of strange things, they didn't know what Lisa was going through, to them it felt so...alien, she agreed with them, "I-i know guys...It feels so weird," she liked it though, she was actually getting used to it,

**-Month 7-**

Lisa was getting tired, the third trimester hit her like an oncoming hormonal storm, her belly was almost as big as a basketball, she was starting to get that trademark "line" going down the middle of her expanse swell, her back was aching and tired from the extra baby-weight, she just laid in bed most of the day, coming down for food, today was her baby shower, and every one of her friends and their friends were coming over, bringing presents for the ever growing bundle of joy swimming in her belly, she put her hands on it, how huge it was, she wanted the two months she had left to be as long as possible. Marge and Bart drove around for a good 2 hours to hand out all of the flyers, everyone was there, Sherri and Terri, Nelson, Martin, Rod and Tod, Ned and Edna Flanders. The Flanders' gave her Maude's old birthing gown, it was loose and was said to comfort the labouring mother when the time would come. She sat back down, out of the limelight, she got out some lunch for herself, she was starving, eating almost 7 meals per day sometimes, making her body all the more taxed, her belly bigger than a basketball, and an over inflated one at that, She rubbed it, it was getting tight, her baby was starting to run out of space, it's kicks were getting harder, they bruised the inside of her stomach, she found it harder to breathe as her womb pushed against her lungs. She didn't mind though, she only had two months to go, and she wasn't in constant pain, as many doctors would think would happen to her.

She cooed subtly as each kick, though painful, mader her spine shudder in joy, she didn't know if she was ready to be a mother, but she wanted to, and she was too far in to reconsider, she was gonna be the youngest mother in springfield.

**-Month 8-**

"This is it...the homestretch, one month to go," Lisa thought to herself, clutching her massive eight month pregnant belly in her hands, she decided to wear her old red dress, one last time, to see how it fit now, it didn't fit at all, it was pushed up a good 4 or 5 inches, it showed her tummy in all it's huge pregnant entirety, and her underwear as well, which made her blush a bit. She went to Ralph's house to catch up on homework with him, his parents still didn't know, they didn't notice because Lisa really didn't come to their house much and they passed off her belly as her being fat, she talked to Ralph, telling him that the baby was already 7 and a half pounds, and that it still had a month or so to go, Lisa said that it could be almost 10 pounds when it was born, if she actually got it out of her by then. She talked a bit more with Ralph about what they would do after the baby was born, she then went home, happy to know that she only had a month left of this, that she would be a mommy, at 8 years old, in a small town, taking a picture of her belly, doing it again the next month, posting it to show how big she's gotten in the past 8 months. She went to bed, knowing that the next day brought the beginning of the end of her pregnancy, tomorrow was the start of her final month.

**-Month 9 and Overdue-**

Lisa woke up, her belly as huge as it will ever be, this was the last month of having a human being grow inside of her, or, at least she hoped so. She walked out, going into the shower, her lady parts were slightly puffy from the pressure, she came out, with a towel on, going to the doctor's one last time, for one last ultrasound, the baby was already 8 pounds, and growing fast, Lisa couldn't be happier, a tear fell from her eye, she smiled, and went back home. She read to her unborn child, put headphones on her belly, did whatever she could to pass time, when it came to her due date, she thought her water would break as planned, but to no avail, she was passing it, she didn't know what to do, it frustrated her so "...oh...why won't you just come out already!?," she asked to her unborn child, as it still grew in her fragile young frame, taxing her back all the more. She waited, cooing whenever it moved, her huge pregnant tummy felt out of place on her by now, she wanted the baby out of her belly soon, before she could become pinned under it's weight.

One day, 5 or so weeks after her due date, lisa was laying down, in the morning, her melly was beyond huge by now, like it could fit maggie inside of it, she stared at it, coming down for breakfast, feeling an unearthly pressure surge throughout her belly as she came down, clenching it with her hands "unnnnh...," she saw a puddle form under her, it was time for her to give birth, Lisa called out for her mother, "mom...I-i think my water broke...," Marge ran to her, it was too late for them to get anything to help to ease the pain, they drove as fast as the road would allow to the hospital, she zoomed past the waiting onlookers in a gurney, straight to the maternity ward, the nurses didn't know how to deal with helping a girl this young give birth, the doctor came in, it was dr. Hibbert, he told her to push, Lisa letting out pain fueled grunts as she did so, it took a good, long 2 and a half hours of pushing before her baby was finally born, "it's a boy," the nurse told her," "9.89 pounds," the nurse told her, he was almost ten pounds, she named him ,Jay Orville Simpson, harking back to Orville, her great grandfather, Marge saw him, he had his mother's eyes and his father's nose and appetite.

**-Epilogue-**

Ralph came over to visit his new son, telling his parents when lisa came over and Jay called him "dada," Clancy asking suspiciously why the baby called him that, Ralph fessed up that he got Lisa pregnant 10 months ago, Ralph's father was angry, but knew he had to take care of the child, and that it was looney, the idea of locking up a child for impregnation of another child, he let Ralph be the dad he needed to be, Lisa even brought her new baby to school, even if that was inappropriate according to the staff, Lisa let Selma and Patty babysit him when she wasn't around, she breastfed him, to her friends shock and awe.

-11 years later-

Jay goes to Springfield elementary with Ling, Maggie, and all the others that were babies before, one day, he saw the "love of my life," he said when he saw her, the new exchange student from Thailand, her name was Song, they were the odd couple, Jay was the shy, sheepish outcast who smoked a pack a day, while Song was the innocent little school girl from cheesy animes, she was 9, when one day after their teacher, Mrs. Flanders gave them "the talk," they went in the woods, for an experiment of sorts...


End file.
